


Love (is such an abstract art)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Miscomunication and drama, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: (Shiro at 19:15) You can talk about your feelings, Keith.(Keith at 19:16) What feelings(Keith at 19:16) I’m practically a vulcan.(Shiro at 19:17) I’m being serious kiddo.(Keith at 19:17) So am I(Shiro  at 19:17) Lance was being nice with you. You like him. Is not the end of the world.(Keith  at 19:18) When did you forget he has a girlfriend?!(Shiro  at 19:18) You assume they were together because…?(Keith  at 19:18) He just greeted her as ‘hey gorgeous’ , she called him ’darling’ and he kept calling her princess and god(Keith at 19:19) She is beautiful? and really nice? And I mean who am I kidding Lance would totally be with someone like her.Or: Keith is kind of having a crisis because his neighbor/crush definitely has a girlfriend. (He doesn't)





	1. The scene won't play

**Author's Note:**

> A MILLION HUGS to everybody who gave hits and kudos, commented and bookmarked this!!! You guys are awesome!  
> The chapter's title is from 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules because I'm a sap like that  
> and who doesn't love that film tbh  
> And the work title is from 'Fools' by Ransom Collective
> 
> Okay I just realised the work didn't show the difference between types of letter??? I edited that  
> It's probably easier to follow now, sorry  
> Key:  
> Normal is Lance  
> Cursive is _Keith_  
>  Cursive and underlined is _Shiro_  
>  Underlined is Pidge

 

Keith groaned for what felt like the fifth time that minute. Lance was shouting. Again. Keith had learnt that Lance had several voices: hoarse voice, spanish voice, soft-english voice, and fuking off-key and loud voice. It was usually the last one.

He could just message him. Yell him to shut up. Jump the damn wall and shut him up himself but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to take the phone and text his neighbor.

The second time he met Allura she was as nice and beautiful as the first, all smiles, politeness and general perfection. She was just one of those kinds of people.

The third time he had been hanging out at Lance’s and she had come surprising Lance and practically demanded to ‘go out and get wasted’.

Which would have been fine if Lance hadn’t stood up and kissed her cheek and said ‘Sure, Princess.’

That was Keith’s clue to leave. And to start reconsidering his life choices. He was gay, and while he was attracted to few people from time to time, he rarely got a crush.

So rule number one was broken.

Not only that, it was not just someone he met at work, it was _his neighbor_ next door. Somebody he saw _every fucking day_ , because (probably because he was more of a masochist than he thought) he had befriended him somehow.

And to make things interesting, because his life lacked drama, said guy _was in a relationship._

_How have I missed this?!_

Of course Lance would be in a relationship! Just look at the guy! He is basically your typical fuckboy, straight out worst romance books, but with wit, charm, talent and something just _good_ and _tender_ on him that would get him whoever he wanted.

_For fucksake, get a fucking grip Keith. He has flaws, he is the worst, he sings too loud-_

His voice. He sang AND played the guitar. He had a family he loved and was so good with children-

God, he was so cute. And Keith was so gone.

 

Some people (Pidge) would say that he was acting like a stupid middle schooler with a crush. But that was not a good example. He was acting like a stupid middle schooler whose crush was _in a relationship_.

 

_(19:13) You don’t know it for sure, kiddo._

_(19:13) You don’t call your friends ‘Princess’??_

_(19:13) You said he calls you ‘pretty boy’?_

_(19:13) AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU SAID THAT HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME_

_(19:14) I really don’t know what you want me to say._

_(19:14) You said he likes to give nicknames._

_(19:14) Yeah but idk I thought that maybe?_

_(19:14) Idk_

_(19:14) Forget it._

_(19:15) You can talk about your feelings, Keith._

_(19:16) What feelings_

_(19:16) I’m practically a vulcan._

_(19:17) I’m being serious kiddo._

_(19:17) So am I_

_(19:17) Lance was being nice with you. You like him. Is not the end of the world._

_(19:18) When did you forget he has a girlfriend?!_

_(19:18) You assume they were together because…?_

_(19:18) He just greeted her as ‘hey gorgeous’ , she called him ’darling’ and he kept calling her princess and god_

_(19:19) She is beautiful? and really nice? And I mean who am I kidding Lance would totally be with someone like her._

_(19:19) Keith._

_(_ _19:19) New phone who dis_

_(19:19) You know I don’t understand those jokes._

_(19:19) He was just being a good neighbor and friendly and maybe he just really uses nicknames for everybody_

_(19:20) Why would I even make myself illusions in the first place_

_(19:20) Keith, you are worth being with, you know that, right?_

_(19:20) Yeah, dad whatever_

_(19:20) Keith I’m being serious._

_(19:20) Of course you think so, you are my brother, you are supposed to think that._

_(19:22) Why don’t you just ask Katie?_

_(19:23) It would be awkward AF._

_(19:23) Fine._

 

_(19:23) Hey, Katie._

(19:24) New phone, who dis?

_(19:24) I really don’t understand that joke._

(19:24) ‘Joke’ he says

_(19:24) Literally nobody else calls you Katie this days._

(19:24) Matt does

(19:24) What do I owe the honor of the Great Shirogane messaging oh humble me?

_(19:25) You are friends with Keith’s Neighbor right?_

(19:27) He likes to say that

_(19:27) Does he have a girlfriend?_

_(19:29) Pidge I know you read that._

(19:29) Sorry sorry i was laughing

(19:30) Oh god

(19:30) Good one, Shiro

_(19:31) You mean he does not?_

(19:32) That nerd? I don’t think he could find anyone in this world who gave him the time of the day

_(19:33) Really?_

_(19:33) No really beautiful and really nice woman he calls ‘Princess’?_

(19:33) ALLURA?!

_(19:35) Pidge please I’m trying to deal with a pinning teenager, could you stop laughing?_

(19:36) *Voice note*

_(19:37) I don’t need a voice note of you one minute laughing, Katie._

(19:37) Don’t ‘Katie’ me

_(19:37) It looks like you fell from the bed at minute 0:34? Are you okay?_

(19:37) Literally all of us call Allura ‘Princess’, is not just a Lance thing. Although it did start with him but they have known each other forever

(19:38) And she is like ten thousands years old

(19:38) I mean not really she is your age

_(19:39) Wow, thank you._

(19:40) But even when he is a really good guy, Allura and him would never be a thing

(19:40) And that is true because it rhymed

(19:40) Like, not even on an alternate universe where he pilots a giant Blue lion and he is a defender of the universe against a genocidal alien who happened to kill her entire race

_(19:41) How does he pilot a lion?_

(19:41) It’s a robot.

_(19:42) You have given this a lot of thought._

(19:42) I’m just that intelligent. The point is:

(19:43) KEITH, LANCE IS NOT GOING OUT WITH ALLURA YOU PINE TREE

_(19:43) We have to work on your pep talks but I got what I need._

_(19:44) Thank you, Pidge._

_(19:45) Keith I have good news._

_(19:46) Keith?_

_(19:49) Are you asleep?_

_(19:55) Are you working?_

_(19:55) You didn’t have shift today._

_*Incoming call*_

_*Missing call*_

 

_*Incoming call*_

 

‘’What.’’

_‘’Holy crow Keith, you got me worried for a second you always pick up the phone-’’_

‘’Sorry, I was on the bike.’’

_‘’Riding? Where are you going?’’_

‘’I’m at a club. I’m young and all that crap. I want to get laid.’’

_‘’Keith what the fuck. Have you been drinking? Listen to me-’’_

‘’Shiro I am an adult now. You don’t have to babysit me. Thanks for your concern but I am not an angsty teenager anymore. Bye.’’

_‘’No Keith wait-’’_

 

Keith hang up and locked his bike before heading to the club. He never was  the party type but he needed to get a grip. The best treatment for feelings like this was to kill them mercilessly. That’s what had always worked, anyways.

He needed to get home on his bike and he had already taken a couple sips from that old wine Shiro left the last time so he didn’t ask for anything with alcohol.

Not thirty minutes after he had arrived he had turned down two girls already and he had started feeling out of place. This had seemed a good idea but-

‘’Hey, Pretty boy’’

Keith wanted to puke at those words but he glanced up from his drink.

‘’Don’t call me that.’’

‘’Wow, no need to get all defensive.’’ the man said. He was a bit shorter than him, but broader. ‘’I was just stating the obvious.’’

‘’State the obvious somewhere else.’’ Keith said, not looking at him yet.

‘’Okay. I like challenges.’’ the dude apparently invited himself next to Keith. ‘’What do you say about a drink?’’

‘’I have to drive home.’’

‘’I can give you a lift.’’

Keith snorted and sipped on his drink. ‘’No thank you.’’

‘’Okay pretty boy. Playing difficult.’’

‘’Don’t call me that.’’ Keith said between gritted teeth.

The man lifted an eyebrow and smirked. _Lance’s smile is way nicer. And cuter. Not now brain._

He closed his lips in a thin line and moved closer to the stranger.

‘’I’m trying to forget someone, not gonna lie. If you want to stand a chance you better stop calling me that.’’

‘’Sure,’’ the man’s smile grew wider. ‘’Name?’’

‘’Keith.’’

‘’Sweet.’’ he said. ‘’Tyler.’’

Keith drank the rest of his drink and got up.

‘’Dance?’’

‘’Sure thing.’’

Keith felt extremely awkward at first but Tyler was not half bad. He had rhythm where Keith didn’t and he knew how to make dancing funny, so eventually Keith forgot about crushes and silly problems.

Between the seventh or eighth song Tyler seemed to be getting closer and closer and Keith started to panic. _You have come exactly for this. You don’t want to kiss a stranger. He is not Lance. FORGET THAT FUCKING IDIOT. Oh no he is getting closer-_

‘’I’m sorry-’’ Keith muttered putting distance between them.

‘’Ah- you okay?’’ Tyler asked.

‘’Sure! I just- I don’t- I- I have to go.’’ he said goodbye and left the club.

The fresh air hit him like a wall and he took a couple seconds to steady his breath. What the fuck was he thinking?! Since when he did this kind of stuff?! He had barely paid any attention to his stupid neighbor till a week or two ago! Why was he acting so out of character for no fucking reason?!

He was about to put the helmet when he decided to check his messages.

_(_ _20:02) I know you won’t do anything you’ll regret later._

 

 _Damn, Shiro_ he thought with a smile.

 

(20:24) Your pinning is painful to witness.

(20:25) You could have told me before you pine tree

 

Why was Pidge messaging him…?

 

(21:41) Hey I just saw you at a club?

(21:42) I was going to say hello but you were having a good time apparently ;)

(21:45) I thought clubs weren’t your thing?

(22:07) I just saw you left. Are you okay?

 

Keith sighed and placed his phone on his jacket. He just went home and finished his bottle.


	2. I won't say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’This is super cheesy.’’ Keith said, feeling the need to fill the silence.  
> ‘’We are having a bonding moment, Keith. Shut up.’’ Lance held him tighter.  
> ‘’Okay.’’ 
> 
> Or: Surprise! he doesn't have a girlfriend, idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my word, here is the chapter!!  
> ((This is not a way to distract myself from the anxiety of receiving my marks tomorrow))  
> I realised after posting it that the last chapter wasn't really clear who talked and when over the phone, so I fixed that!  
> Anyways in this one they barely text  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Again, the title is from 'I won't say I'm in Love' from Hercules

Allura was woken up by someone knocking on the door. Looking at her surroundings she realised she was not in her apartment but in Lance’s, and she could hear the shower running.

‘’Can you answer ‘llura? It’s probably one of my neighbors…’’ Lance said from the bathroom.

Allura was wearing one of Lance’s shirts and her hair was on a weird braid-bun that he had made last night after they came back from the club, but she didn’t really pay her ‘outfit’ a second look  as she opened the door.

_Holy fucking Christ_

‘’Hi.’’ the most beautiful human being she had ever seen said.

She glanced down at her dirty shirt and cursed under her breath. The actual second on her life she looks the worst she has to find this-

‘’Uhm, hello?’’ she managed to say with a smile.

‘’Is this Lance’s apartment?’’ the man asked rubbing the back of his neck.

‘’Yeah!’’ she said way too excited. ‘’He is on the shower. Sorry. Uhm- and you are…?’’

‘’Uh… I’m Keith’s brother? Lance’s neighbor?’’ he said awkwardly.

‘’Oh, Keith’s brother!’’ _Lance you have the hots for the wrong brother._ ‘’Yeah I know him. He is a delight.''

The man smiles and she is _gone. Brain please don't stop working now, think of something to say before this get's awkward-_ ''I’m Allura.’’

‘’Shiro.’’ he said, holding his hand. She shakes it and gestures him to come over. ‘’This is the first time someone refers at Keith as a ‘delight’.’’

‘’Oh, he’s really kind.’’ Allura closed the door and realised that not only she was in a less-than-decent condition but the apartment as well. ‘’ Oh- I’m sorry for the shambles. We came last night late from a club-’’

‘’Allura, who is it?’’ Lance asked opening the bathroom’s door with a towel over his head.

‘’Oh, are you Lance?’’ Shiro said lifting his hand again. ‘’I’m Shiro.’’

Lance look taken back for a moment but stretched his hand anyway. ‘’Uhm... Keith’s brother?’’

‘’Uhum.’’ he hummed. ‘’He doesn’t open the door and I didn’t bring my keys. I was wondering if you had a spare key?’’

‘’Is he okay?’’ Lance asked worried. Allura smiled.

‘’Yes, yes. He's fine.’’ Shiro said. ‘’We were meeting today but this is his way of telling me to leave him alone. Which I don’t really want to do.’’

‘’Have a seat. I’m going to see if I have one.’’

Lance had pointed at his couch but it was currently occupied by Allura’s blankets and pillows. She hid her bra discreetly behind a pillow.

‘’Sorry, I have been sleeping here and- oh god, this is a _mess_ …’’

‘’It’s fine, I can wait standing.’’ Shiro said gently and she smiled. He was a good guy.

‘’So…’’ Shiro said after a moment. ‘’You and Lance-?’’

‘’Oh.’’ Allura gave him her brightest smile. ‘’No, no. He is like the little brother I never had.’’

‘’Oh. That’s great.’’ Shiro muttered and call her crazy but Allura was almost positive that he was blushing a little.

‘’Ugh- sorry I can’t find the spare key.’’ _Damn it Lance, just in time._ ‘’But if you jump my patio’s wall you can get to his apartment. We do it all the time.’’

Her friend crossed the living room and was at his window in seconds. ‘’The walls are really thin so he will probably hear you if you just, I don’t know call him?’’

‘’Oh, okay. Thank you, Lance. Bye Allura.’’ Shiro was on his way to the patio when Lance cleared his throat.

‘’Uh- he was- Uhm he was yesterday at the same club we were.’’ Shiro stopped and looked at him. ‘’Not with us. He was with someone. And I think they made him feel uncomfortable and he left. He didn’t look happy.’’

Shiro smiled at him fondly and squeezed Lance’s shoulder. ‘’Thank you, Lance.’’

‘’Tell him to message me. Please.’’

‘’I will.’’

Shiro jumped the wall and Lance closed the window to give them some privacy.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Allura asked.

‘’Yeah.’’ Lance sighed. ‘’I mean I was kind of jealous last night? It was fucking dumb. And then I thought this guy had done something to him and I got really angry-’’

‘’I know, that’s why I stayed.’’

Lance sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He put the still-wet towel over his head. Allura sat next to him, giving his friend time to speak his mind.

‘’I like him, don’t I?’’ Lance said, finally.

‘’I think so, yes.’’

 ----

‘’Leave.’’ Keith said, but opened the window.

‘’Good morning to you too, little brother.’’ Shiro said.

‘’I’m serious. I’m not in the mood for anything.’’ Keith sat on the couch-nest of pillows and threw a blanket over himself.

Shiro sat on the floor, resting his head on the couch.

‘’Why are you angry?’’

‘’Because I’m an idiot.’’ a muffled voice said under layers of blankets.

‘’You are not.’’

‘’Am too.’’

‘’Keith. Having feelings it’s okay.’’

‘’I don’t like feeling like this.’’

‘’Then don’t.’’

‘’Shiro-’’ Keith sat straight and looked at him angrily.

‘’He's not going out with Allura.’’ he interrupted him.

‘’How do you know?’’ Keith said rolling his eyes.

‘’I literally just saw it?’’ Keith shut up and he continued. ‘’They are friends. Pidge told me. And Allura told me as well. All of them call her ‘Princess’ apparently  and, objectively talking, she _is_ gorgeous.’’

Keith lifted an eyebrow.

‘’She opened the door when I knocked because _you_ didn’t answer me.’’ he scolded him with his best dad voice. ‘’And she was sleeping on the couch. I don’t think couples do that?’’

Keith looked down.

‘’I’m not going to say I’m not happy to hear that. But,’’ he rubbed a hand over his eyes. ‘’That’s not the problem?’’

 _Fucking great._ Shiro though but kept a straight face to his brother.

‘’I shouldn’t be this upset? Lance is just my neighbor. My friend, tops.’’

_He looked concerned, tho._

‘’And… I am not this dependent? On anybody?’’

_That’s true._

‘’I lost it for a moment, Shiro. I have to come to terms with my shit. I have to think. I- I like him. I do. But- I don’t want to rush anything? I don’t know…’’

Keith sighed and hugged one of his pillows.

‘’You are doing fine, keep talking.’’ Shiro assured.

‘’I’m not used to open to new people but he has just opened himself a path on my life?’’ Keith groaned. ‘’Did I really said that?’’

‘’I won’t hold it to you. For now.’’

‘’I have to find a, uhm, dynamic? My own pace? For all this. Feelings. Settle in.’’

‘’Okay kiddo.’’

‘’You understand?’’

‘’I do.’’ Shiro sat next to him and ruffled his hair. ‘’You are trying.’’

‘’Yeah.’’

 

Shiro got up and went to the kitchen to prepare the proper breakfast he knew Keith had not eaten yet. He opened the fridge and saw a tupper with a big ‘LANCE’ written on blue and remembered something.

 

‘’Talk to him. He's worried.’’

He heard his brother sigh and smiled to himself.

 

_(11:09) I’m fine._

_(11:10) Sorry for not answering._

(11:10) It’s okay!

(11:10) I was worried.

_(11:10) Yeah, it’s fine. I’m okay. I just. idk_

(11:11) You can tell me if you want, you don’t have to explain yourself or anything

(11:11) If you want to talk I’ll listen, tho

_(11:13) It’s just_

_(11:14) I didn’t have an easy childhood okay?_

_(11:14) I didn’t stay in one place for long_

_(11:15) I never had a lot of friends, and when I finally made some I had to leave the place few months after that and idk eventually I started closing up_

_(11:16) But you are easy to talk to_

_(11:17) It’s nice to have you around I guess_

_(11:17) And this may sound really messed up but it scared me_

_(11:18) Experience tells me that I shouldn’t idk like_

_(11:18) Let you in?_

_(11:18) But you are nice and_

_(11:18) God this is really difficult I sound fucking stupid_

_(11:18) I’m sorry._

 

Keith sighed and tossed the phone to the side. He heard a knock and thought it was Shiro cooking until he saw Lance over the window looking seriously at him.

He walked slowly to the window and opened it with uncertainty.

The moment the window was opened he Lance was over him.

‘’Is this okay?’’ he asked.

Keith nodded and two pair of arms squeezed him tight. He wrapped his arms over Lance middle. It was warm. Lance was just a bit taller and in that moment it felt great to be in his arms.

‘’This is super cheesy.’’ Keith said, feeling the need to fill the silence.

‘’We are having a bonding moment, Keith. Shut up.’’ Lance held him tighter.

‘’Okay.’’

‘’We’ll work on your issues together. How does it sound?’’ Lance said softly.

‘’Good.’’

 

Shiro cleared his throat and Lance froze in his place while Keith pushed him through the window.

 

‘’I’m okay!’’ Lance said from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooooo  
> The mutual pinning is in the open now!  
> I have held myself enough this is pretty slow burn isn't it?  
> I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
